themidnightfrogsfandomcom-20200214-history
ThornBrain
ThornBrain is an Abridger and voice actor. He is best known for his work as part of The Midnight Frogs and their production of Sgt Frog Abridged. He also heads a second series called Jetters Abridged with his second team, Team Bulge Bomb. Related Abridged Series/One-Shots *''Sgt Frog Abridged'' (The Midnight Frogs) *''Jetters Abridged'' (Team Bulge Bomb) *''Paper Abridged'' (April Fool's joke 2010) *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged'' (The Midnight Frogs) *''Best Wishes Abridged'' (The Midnight Frogs) *''Other People's Wedding Videos Abridged'' (April Fool's joke 2011) Voice-Acting Credits *''Sgt Frog Abridged'' Lead roles - Narrator, Fuyuki Hinata, Private Tamama, Corporal Giroro, Lance Corporal Dororo *''SFA'' Minor roles - Lesbo #2, Solid Snake *''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Abridged'' Roles - Charmander, Peliper, Pichu, THE WHALE, Ekans, Gengar, Fuyuki *Vorhias' The Audio Logs of Dr. Squid - Malachi *''LOZAbridged's Legend of Zelda Abridged (Majora's Mask Abridged)'' - Skull Kid (episodes 1 and 2) *''Best Wishes Abridged'' Roles - Ash Ketchum, Professor Oak, James, Mijumaru, Zekrom, Tsutaja, Mamepato, Pokedex *''Jetters Abridged'' - Shiro, Mighty, Mujoe, Bongo, Gangu, Dr. Ein *Jpace92's Burst Angel Abridged - Narrator (Episode 5, set for Episode 6) *TeamDevilKitty's Gundam 00 Abridged Season 2 Episode 6 - Scar, Announcer, TV Reporter The Midnight Frogs Thorn is part of the head duo behind The Midnight Frogs. The team was assembled when Mugiwara Yoshi began asking around for assistance in working on a possible Sgt Frog Abridged. He met Thorn and his friend DFatman, and the team account was created shortly afterward. The name is based on the Sgt Frog series, and because early on in the team's lifetime, they came up with a majority of their funniest material very late at night. ThornBrain is one of the lead writers, behind Mugiwara Yoshi. He is the editor for every video, and is in charge of assembling individual files and the still-frame animation. He screenshots every frame of animation he intends to use, and he employs Adobe Photoshop in the event a frame doesn't fit. Being very critical, Thorn takes the role of voice-acting director for all of the team's videos. Thorn also manages the team's various accounts. Sgt Frog Abridged Thorn voices Fuyuki Hinata, the Narrator, Tamama, Giroro, and Dororo; he originally traded-off with Mugiwara Yoshi as the voice of Tamama, though Yoshi seemed to lose the ability to convincingly voice the character between Episode 3R and Episode 6, making Thorn the permanent voice actor. Thorn currently voices the most characters at once, additionally playing backup for most of the male characters. Jetters Abridged Thorn has begun work on a separate abridged series called Jetters Abridged, based on the Bomberman Jetters anime. He writes and voices it with fellow Midnight Frogs BigTUnit1 and codeblackhayate under the group name Team Bulge Bomb. The series continues The Midnight Frogs' style of spontaneous, random scriptwriting. Voice Acting Thorn has been complimented for his voice acting in both work with and outside of The Midnight Frogs. Thorn often ad-libbed his lines in the early stages of The Midnight Frogs, particularly most of his lines in Sgt Frog Abridged - Episode 1R. He also ad-libbed Skull Kid's line "...I'm such a petty douchebag, I'm going to make the moon crash into the Earth!" from LOZ Abridged episode 15. He will sometimes throw in an additional twist to his regular batch of lines, which was the case with the latter. Trivia Before The Midnight Frogs Thorn used to draw comics in his early teens, graduating from game comics to original characters. In the mid-2000's he began doing sprite comics under the deviantArt username "comicstripdude", following the influence of Fireball20xl and Bob and George. He also wrote some Sonic the Hedgehog fanfics around this time; all of these projects were abandoned by the time Thorn began making videos on YouTube, and they have since been deleted. Thorn was a ranter, music reviewer, and YouTube Pooper long before he met Yoshi, still working under the username "comicstripdude". He began making videos in 2006, alternating between these three mediums. For a while he had the respect of popular ranters/commentators such as BigAl2K6 (who later referred LillyLivers to SFA), Darkscream217, and Boomstick545. He was also in with a group of YouTube Poopers that included Pilli10, HoZKiNZPooP, and Stuart K Reilly. His original "comicstripdude" channel bottomed out at around 497 subscribers before he gave it up and moved to his current YouTube channel and alias. He has very rarely made any of these videos since forming The Midnight Frogs, and by mid-2010 he had all but abandoned making other videos. He did however purchase a digital camcorder in August 2011 and is likely to start vlogging occasionally. Thorn met DFatman in the Wha-Chow Ustream chat when Yoshi began asking for help on a possible Sgt Frog Abridged series. Thorn and Fatman began doing The Legend of Zelda Let's Plays in mid-November on the LP channel FATLPs. In mid-December Yoshi bought his first microphone and began joining them on the channel. The Midnight Frogs were founded that following New Year's. Influences Thorn's comedic influences include: *Clever sitcoms such as Arrested Development and Frasier, especially the former's subtle jokes and references *British comedy, especially the surreal humor of Eddie Izzard, Bill Bailey, Monty Python's Flying Circus and The Young Ones *YouTube Poops, which Thorn himself made from 2008 to 2010 *Improv show Whose Line is it Anyway? *Cartoon Invader Zim and its over-the-top humor Thorn's voice-acting influences include: *LittleKuriboh *Dan Green *Chris Sabbat *Richard Horvitz *Mike Pollock *Takahata101 *Ryan Drummond Thorn's favorite and influential Abridged series: *1KidsEntertainment, xJerry64x and Nowacking's Pokemon The 'Bridged Series *PurpleEyesWTF's Code MENT *LittleKuriboh's Ninjabridge *RyoViga's Azumanga Daioh Abridged Though Thorn lists LittleKuriboh as his initial Abridged series format and editing influence, his editing style was largely developed from years of figuring out how to use his software on his own, and his editing ability was developed more from his years making YouTube Poops than anything else. Equipment and Software Thorn records his voice on Audacity, using an Audio-Technica microphone run through a Tascam US-122 USB audio interface. He may also occasionally use Sonar 8 Producer Edition for recording audio, though he uses Sonar primarily for music. He edits videos and captures still-frame snapshots in Sony Vegas Pro 9, and he doctors individual frames with Adobe Photoshop 7 when necessary. When recording live footage of himself, he uses a Microsoft LifeCam. Other Trivia *Thorn is a self-professed Anglophile. He occasionally will slip a "u" into such words as "favourite" or "colour". *Thorn is a music lover above all: **Thorn's favorite music tends to have some connection to the 70s Punk movement: Post-Punk, classic Punk Rock, New Wave, Industrial, Krautrock, early Synth Pop, Gothic Rock, Protopunk, Alternative Rock, 2-Tone Ska, Funk Punk ***His favorite band is They Might Be Giants, while his favorite solo artist is Elvis Costello. **His all-time favorite albums include: ***Elvis Costello - My Aim is True, This Year's Model and Blood and Chocolate ***They Might Be Giants - They Might Be Giants and Apollo 18 ***Sparks - Kimono My House, Big Beat, No. 1 in Heaven, and Lil' Beethoven ***XTC - Chips from the Chocolate Fireball and Black Sea ***David Bowie - Low, The Man Who Sold the World, Station to Station, and Lodger ***Public Image Ltd. - The Flowers of Romance ***The Clash - The Clash and Sandinista! ***Joy Division - Unknown Pleasures ***Kraftwerk - Autobahn and Trans-Europe Express ***The Jesus and Mary Chain - Psychocandy and Darklands ***Devo - Q: Are We not Men? A: We are Devo! ***Talking Heads - Talking Heads: 77, More Songs About Buildings and Food and Remain in Light ***Tom Waits - Bone Machine and Blood Money ***Iggy Pop - The Idiot and New Values ***Bauhaus - Mask ***The Fall - Hex Enduction Hour ***The Damned - Machine Gun Etiquette ***Can - Ege Bamyasi ***Scott Walker - Scott 3 ***Suicide - Suicide (1977) ***Nick Lowe - Jesus of Cool ***The Stooges - Fun House ***John Foxx - Metamatic ***Ultravox - Ultravox! and Ha! Ha! Ha! ***X - Los Angeles ***The Cure - Pornography ***Tones on Tail - Pop ***The Smiths - Hatful of Hollow, ***R.E.M. - Murmur and Chronic Town ***Kate Bush - Hounds of Love ***Pink Floyd - Animals ***The Beatles - Revolver and The White Album Category:The Midnight Frogs Category:Team Bulge Bomb